Am I Qualified To Have Your Babies?
by rebelrsr
Summary: Alex faces one final challenge in Argo City. (Part 3 of the Kryptonian Marriage Cart series)


Looking out over Argo City, Alex sighed. "It's beautiful here, Kar. I mean, I listened to you tell me about it when we were kids, and you have all the paintings, but…" If only they weren't under the gun. Alex felt guilty for even noticing the sun setting over the spires in the distance. Sam needed them to return to Earth with a cure. Earth needed the cure, too. Reign and the other Worldkillers were a threat to the entire planet.

Yet, Alex leaned against a marbled column of the massive open-air reception deck at the Council Hall and let the pretty sunset soothe her.

"My paintings never did this view justice." Kara wrapped her arms around Alex from behind and rested her chin on Alex's shoulder. The constant hugs and touching were normal. Normal even by their Earth relationship standards.

Alex sensed something deeper in Kara's embrace now, though. She wasn't ready to ask for an explanation yet. "I think the meeting went well," she said, changing the subject to something more business related. "Even Jul-Us seemed to be considering granting us the Harun-El."

"Maybe." Kara's head tilted until her lips brushed Alex's neck.

It was getting harder and harder to hide her reaction to Kara's kisses. She locked her muscles against a shudder, and prayed Kara didn't notice the wave of goosebumps dotting her arms. Alex had tried avoiding Kara. That had been fruitless. No matter where she went, Kara managed to find her.

Each time, Kara had seemed…somehow broken by Alex's actions. Finally, Alex couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't stand seeing Kara unhappy. Especially when Alex knew she'd been the cause of the frowns and the hint of pain darkening Kara's eyes.

"Unless this Council is really different from the one when I was a kid, we're going to be back in this same spot tomorrow. Waiting while they debate things to death. Aunt Astra used to say that entire wars were fought because the Council couldn't decide whether to send the order to stand down via live messenger or communicator." Kara didn't sound particularly upset about cooling her heels with Alex.

Kara had been happier than Alex ever remembered recently. Not surprising. Kara _had_ discovered her mother was alive and at least a portion of her planet hadn't been destroyed. Alex suspected it was more than that.

A "more" that had to do with Kara's Supergirl identity. There was nothing Kara had to hide in Argo City. No late-night call outs to fight demons or mutants created by a woman who wanted Kara dead simply because she'd been born on another planet. Kara didn't have to get up the next day and lie to most of her friends and co-workers about why she was so tired or seemed to disappear from the office for hours every day.

Why would Kara ever want to return to Earth? If Alex were in her place, Alex would never leave Argo City again. Her hand automatically rose to touch Kara's cheek, garnering a soft hum in response.

Their moment was broken when a chime sounded. Kara's arms tightened around Alex. "The Council's come to a decision," she explained. When Alex turned around, Kara was frowning. "It's too fast, Alex. The Council doesn't _do_ fast."

"Don't panic until we know for sure." However, Alex had watched enough police procedural dramas on television to know Kara was right. No jury (or Kryptonian Council) made serious decisions in this short amount of time. Taking Kara's hand, she led them back toward the Council Hall. The guards outside the chamber snapped to attention as Kara and Alex passed through the massive archway.

Alex made sure to meet the gaze of each Councilmember. Her stomach sank when several, including Jul-Us, looked away. Anger tightened her muscles, and she threw her shoulders back as she stalked ahead of Kara to hear the Council's decision.

"Alex Dan-Vers, Kara Dan-Vers," Alex had grown used to the way the Kryptonians pronounced her surname now, "a challenge has been issued," Jul-Us said.

It was such a surprise, Alex lost some of her starch. "What?" Was she going to have to _fight_ to gain access to the Harun-El.

"Lieutenant Tel-Em, of the Great House of Em, has challenged your fitness to wed Kara Zor-El," Jul-Us continued. "The Matricomp has declared him a fit suitor for Kara Zor-El. It is our tradition that a marriage candidate be approved in such a fashion before the marriage can be blessed by both the Council and by Rao."

For the first time, Alex noticed Tel-Em standing to one side of the Council Hall. She shoved every bit of her anger at the Council and this situation into her glare – and had the satisfaction of seeing him pale. "I've already beaten him once. Do you need me to do it again?" Alex swept the row of Councilmembers, doing nothing to hide her disgust. "You'd let this little boy fight me for the right to marry _my wife_?"

Caught up in the moment, Alex forgot that she and Kara were pretending. No way was the snot-nosed little prick taking Kara from her! "I won't only dump him on his ass in the street this time."

Jul-Us bowed his head. "None of us question your military supremacy. Witnesses have described your initial encounter with Lieutenant Tel-Em in the market. This challenge is not physical in nature."

"I refuse to allow this!" Kara gripped Alex's arm. Clearly, Kara understood what the challenge entailed. "Since my return to Argo City, this Council, each and every member with the exception of Alura Zor-El, has treated my wife as inferior. She is better than all of you combined!"

If they'd ever had a chance of getting the Harun-El, Kara's defense of Alex destroyed their hope. Alex watched as several of the Councilmembers sneered at Kara or frowned in insult.

Kara turned on Tel-Em next. Alex watched with pride as Kara prowled across the Hall and shoved Tel-Em so hard he stumbled. "I love her with everything I am. I remember what it's like here. I haven't forgotten. You think emotion is pointless. That it has no place in your drive for perfection.

"You are _wrong_. My love for Alex makes me better," Kara said. She spoke directly to Tel-Em, but her voice carried through the Hall. "Understand this, you bastard: no matter what result we get, I will _never_ marry you. I will gladly follow in the footsteps of Jor-El and Lara Jor-El and defy the Council to remain married to the woman I love."

Tel-Em proved his cowardice. Rather than address Kara, he spoke to the Council. "Do you see what living among the humans of Earth has done to the last scion of the Great House of El? Kara Zor-El has forsaken our traditions in favor of _emotion_. I am willing to overlook this weakness in order to return her to the Light of Rao."

This was going to get them nowhere. Alex cleared her throat. "Let me make sure that I understand – since not one of you thought I deserved a detailed explanation. That sniveling little boy decided I bruised his ego by beating him in a fight. So, even though he thinks my wife is some human-loving degenerate who doesn't deserve to be Kryptonian, he's willing to still marry her. If, of course, I'm judged not worthy of marrying Kara." She looked to Alura, probably the only ally they had left. "I'm assuming I need to be approved by the Matricomp?"

"Yes," Alura murmured. "The Council has arranged an appointment in two hours for you to be tested."

Two hours. Not right away. Alex chuckled humorlessly. "Are those two hours so you can decide whether to grant the Harun-El if I'm approved? Or are you trying to find the right words to tell me and Kara that you never had any intention of giving us what we need?"

Kara returned to Alex's side, and Alex didn't hesitate to pull her protectively close. No matter what happened with the Matricomp, with Tel-Em, or with the Harun-El, Alex would keep Kara safe.

"I'll be at the appointment," Alex said to Jul-Us. "And when the results come in, I'll expect a formal apology from this Council and from the fool you believe is fit to be a military officer. Let's go, Kar. I'm so done with these assholes."

Rather than make the trip back to Alura's home, Alex let Kara steer them to a quiet park a short walk from the Council Hall. "I've never truly been ashamed of my heritage until today," Kara said as she sank onto a bench. Her shoulders slumped. "Even when I was so angry that mom sent Aunt Astra to prison and that she used me to do it… I was angry at _her_."

The walk had actually cooled Alex's temper and given her time to think. "It doesn't matter what happens, Kara. I'm not Kryptonian. I'm not going to live here after the testing." Sitting on the cool composite surface of the walkway by Kara's feet, Alex watched Kara frown. "What happens really matters to you, though, and I want to know why."

She held up her hand when Kara rushed to speak. "No. No more lies, Kar. Something happened when your mom sent the betrothal request to Tel-Em's family. Tell me what it was."

Kara had a host of tells when she was lying or nervous. Right off the bat, Kara reached for the glasses she hadn't worn since leaving Earth.

"You can tell me anything." Alex put a hand on Kara's leg and felt Kara flinch at the contact.

"I can't, Alex," Kara said. "If I tell you, you'll hate me." She stared imploringly at Alex, eyes dull and despairing. "I was so stupid, 'lex. I let things go too far, and nothing will ever be able to fix it. I'm going to lose Krypton again, and I'm going to lose you, too."

Alex was on her knees and hugging Kara in an instant. "You'll never lose me. My God, Kara. I killed your aunt and you forgave me. There is nothing on this world or any other that could trump that – not that you need to try. You're my sister, and I love you!"

When Kara stiffened, Alex's mind made the connection. All the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. She didn't pull away. Instead, she dragged Kara more tightly to her. "Say it, Kar. Tell me the truth. I'm pretty sure I've got it all figured out, but I need you to trust me enough to say it out loud."

"I'm not your sister, Alex." Kara buried her face in Alex's shoulder, and her voice was a mere whisper. "I'm not even the same _species_ as you. I don't…I don't know when I realized that or when it became something I had to acknowledge."

Tenderness suffused Alex. "It's been a long time, though." Memories of Kara showing up when Alex was supposed to be on dates in high school. The way Kara had always grown moody when Alex had shown any interest in a boy. "Oh, my God! You spilled Maggie's beer on _purpose_ , you little bitch," she said with a laugh.

Alex felt Kara's lips turn up as Kara smiled against her shirt. "Keep going, Kara. Let it all out."

"We were both still in Midvale. You're right." Alex's shirt was damp where Kara's head rested. "Earth customs were so weird. You dated whoever you wanted. Tried potential mates out like I would have tried on robes in the market. All for something you called 'love'. Even though I was jealous when you were dating someone, I didn't know why. I didn't have the first clue what love felt like. Not romantic or sexual love. I understood familial love.

"Until the day your plane started to fall out of the sky," Kara admitted. "Before then, I knew I had feelings for you that might not qualify as sisterly, but I didn't have a name for them. When I pulled myself onto the wing of the plane and I saw you through the window. When I knew you were alive. That's when I realized I loved you romantically."

Ouch. "And then I came and told you that you were stupid for saving me," Alex said. "Even worse than asking me out and getting turned down."

Kara giggled. "You were really mean, 'lex, but I got over it. I turned my brand-new emotions on James. And Adam Grant. And…"

"Don't you dare say it!" Alex pulled back and mock glared at Kara. "Don't you put your feelings for me in the same sentence as the furry man-child."

Eyes dancing, Kara overenunciated as continued. "Mon. El."

"Ahh! Now I have to wash my brain out with bleach!" The laughter was good. It lifted some of the intensity from their conversation. "Have you noticed I'm still here, Kar? I haven't run away, and I'm not going to. I'm not going to tell you that you can't love me, either. Your feelings are valid and they matter," Alex said.

"You don't return them, though." Kara sat back on the bench, pulling out of Alex's arms.

Alex leaned forward until their foreheads touched. Touch was important for Kara. She thrived on it, and Alex needed Kara to feel their connection more than ever in that moment. "Don't be so sure of that," she admitted.

"Don't lie to me, Alex!" Kara tried to stand up but was trapped on the bench because of Alex's position against her.

"I didn't say I was burning with lust for you or that I'd leap off the top of L-Corp if you didn't smile at me tomorrow." Alex cupped Kara's cheek. "I'm saying that I've noticed you in ways a sister wouldn't over the years, but I _am_ human. I _was_ raised to believe we were sisters so when that happened, I shoved them into a mental box and labelled it 'Things to Forget'. The lid's coming off, though, Kara. When you kissed my neck earlier, on the deck…"

Silence descended. The park was empty, and only a sliver of the sun peeked above the horizon. They probably needed to leave for their appointment. Alex didn't move. She'd let Kara talk herself out first.

"What happens now?" Kara asked, turning the tables on Alex.

Fine. Alex stood and brushed off the knees of her pants. "Now you take me to the Matricomp."

"You'll never be a match, Alex. The whole system is about choosing the best DNA match for genetically superior offspring." Kara grimaced. "How could anyone think that was the best way to choose a life partner?"

"We'll turn you into a human yet, Kar." Alex held out her hand. "Come on. I say I'm a match. Look at what we've gone through together, and we're still here. Still closer than most married couples we know on Earth. Still devoted to each other."

Taking Alex's hand, Kara stood as well. "Where do _we_ go from here? Match or no match, I love you, Alex. I'm _in love_ with you, and I can't take that back now."

"I love you, too. Am I in love with you?" Alex kissed Kara softly, felt the way the lips beneath hers trembled. "Not yet. I could, though. I'm not afraid of loving you, Kara." For the first time since they'd begun pretending to be married, holding Kara's hand felt full of something deeper and richer. Something filled with possibility.

"I think you should ask me on a date," Alex said, bumping Kara's shoulder with hers. "Wine me, dine me, and show me your moves on the dance floor."

Kara shook her head. "Dancing is bad. Remember how many times I stepped on your feet at the party last week?"

"No, I was too busy wiping your spit off my neck to notice my broken toes," Alex retorted as the reached the street and Kara flagged down a passing hovercar. "We need to try dancing again. I used to have mad skills in college."

"You were _drunk_ in college. How would you remember if you could dance or not?" Kara used the on-board computer to select their destination: the Matricomp complex. "What if I arranged a tour of the Science Guild? Not the public one you got when we first arrived. A real one, where you can actually see into the labs and talk to the scientists."

Tempting, but… "Nope. I want a dinner date." Alex held firm.

"Rao, you're so demanding!" Kara crossed her arms and pulled out her patented Puppy Dog Eyes. "The Science Guild Tour and a walk through the Gardens of Rao."

"The Gardens then dinner _then_ dancing," Alex countered as the car came to a stop. She hopped out and waited while Kara pressed her thumbprint to the reader to pay for the trip. "Take it or leave it."

With an eye roll, Kara gave in the way Alex had known she would. "Fine!" They walked up the wide, sloping steps toward the Matricomp.

Dozens of people milled around the entrance. Alex spotted all her favorite Kryptonians. "Were you paying attention to my conversation with Tana Lin-Re before you doused her with wine?"

"I was too busy trying not punch her," Kara admitted.

"Considering I'm about to find out if I'm qualified to birth your little half-Kryptonian babies, it's important you know that Tana is developing a way to manipulate the DNA of multiple species to produce a viable embryo." Alex bounded up the final few steps as Kara squealed behind her.

She enjoyed the sound as everyone waiting for them winced. Squaring her shoulders, Alex nodded to Alura and completely ignored the rest of the Council.

Kara caught up as Alex stopped in front of Tel-Em. He took a half-step back before regaining his composure. "There's just one thing you need to know before we all go inside, you inbred loser." Alex dragged Kara around until Alex could press her lips to Kara's neck. "Kara's mine," she announced clearly – before dragging her tongue all the way up to Kara's cheek.


End file.
